


Spades and Diamonds

by yourlocalshuck



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Cuphead, Incest, M/M, No beta we writing self-indulgent horny content like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, trans!mugman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalshuck/pseuds/yourlocalshuck
Summary: After being seperated from his sibling, Mugman finds a familiar yet strange face appearing at his doorstep years later. Whether this was the same cup he fell for all that time ago, he's unsure, but he did come back for him. That's gotta mean something... right?
Relationships: Cuphead/Mugman (Cuphead)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, guess who fell back in love with Cuphead a few years too late? 
> 
> Seriously though, I miss all the lovely cupcest content creators that I used to follow, so I guess it's time to make some content of my own. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to finishing fics, but I do have a few more chapters in the works.
> 
> A quick note before we start, Mugman is trans in this and I use terms like cunt and pussy to describe his junk, mostly because I'm also trans and use the same terms for myself. 
> 
> Anyway, lets go~!

It was obvious that at a young age that Cuphead and his younger sibling were inseparable. After all, anywhere he went, Mugman was sure to be right behind him, all smiles and giddy laughs as they explored all they could find in the Inkwell Isles. Even when the two ended up putting their souls on the line, his brother was always there to help. I mean, who else could say they'd follow him to Hell and back and actually do it? 

It was some time after their fight with the Devil before Cuphead began to realize what the emotions blooming in him were; adoration, protectiveness, and an overwhelming desire, all towards his sweet Mugman. At first, he was revolted with himself; who in their right mind would lust after their sibling?! Guilt tore through the poor cup for years as they grew more distant, partially from them expanding their horizons and partly due to him being unwilling to expose his brother to his secret. Cups had even gone so far as to request having a room to himself, he couldn't stand the intrusive thoughts that racked him when he watched Mugs sleep. 

However, he could only lie to his brother and himself for so long.

That's how he found himself knocking on his brother's door as quietly as possible at age 16, rehearsing the words in his mind as he waited. A soft 'clink' of a doorknob turning and there was his brother, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he slowly realized who was at his door. 

"Cups...?" he asked, a mix of curiosity and worry in his voice. "What're you doing up so early?"

"C-Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

"At 2 in the morning?"

Cuphead gazed up to see the time on the grandfather clock on the wall: 2:14 A.M.

"Yes...?"

Mugman pinched where the bridge of his nose would be and sighed before opening the door wider to invite him in. His brother gave a meek "thank you" and made his way over to his bed. Once both boys were sitting comfortably, Cuphead finally spoke up, his voice wavering.

"You have to promise not to tell Elder Kettle, okay?"

"Eh?" Mugman tilted his head curiously. "Why not?"

"Just... promise me, please?" 

"Fine. Now what's going on?"

Cuphead gave a shaky breath as he started. "I-I... have a crush. On you. Had one for awhile, actually, but it took me awhile to accept it, to accept that I'm not a good person." 

Mugman watched him with a surprised expression. "Cups, wh-"

"I thought I could make it up to you by being a good brother at least, but I've been messing that up too!" A laugh, the sound self-deprecating and pained, left him. "I've already fucked things up between us, so I figured now would be better than any to tell you... that I love you. So much more than any brother has the right to, or anyone really. The amount of times I've just wanted to just... God, I really am disgusting." 

Silence fell over the two as Cuphead stared at the sheets with teary eyes, his small body shaking as he waiting for some form of response. After a moment, he sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I-I'm sorry to drop all that on you... I understand if you don't wanna talk to me, just... know all I wanted the best for you."

As he moved to push himself off the mattress, he felt a hand hurriedly grip his arm, holding him in place. Cuphead finally gazed up to ask his brother what he was doing, but the question immediately slipped his mind at the feeling of something warm pressed against his lips.

He nearly squeaked in surprise as Mugman kissed him, his lack of experience evident yet charming. Cups pressed into the kiss after his shock wore off, earning a soft noise from his brother before he retreated. 

"Mugs...?" Cuphead asked, voice waivering and lips tingling. His sibling wasn't fairing much better; his face was cherry red at what he'd done and he refused to look the other in the eye. 

"Do you know much it tore me up when you started to avoid me? I-I thought I did something to make you mad, or worse, that you found out, but..." He flicked his eyes upward to stare at Cuphead, his gaze full of caution and affection. "Do you really mean it? That you love me?" 

Cups grabbed his brother's hands and met his gaze. "More than anything."

With that, Mugman's shoulders slumped with relief before he began to chuckle. "God, we really are a pair of idiots, huh?" 

The red cup couldn't help but laugh as well, all the tension and worry he'd been carrying for so long seemingly slipping away. "Yeah. There's nobody I'd rather be an idiot with than you though." 

Mugman shook his head, a smile on his face. "So, does this mean we're...?"

"I mean, we can't really be public about it, but as far as I'm concerned I'm all yours." Cuphead laced their fingers together before adding, "We just need to be careful, especially around Elder Kettle."

"That works with me." Mugman placed a kiss on his brother's hand before he moved to lay down, getting comfortable under the soft sheets before lifting it up in invitation. Cups eagerly made his way under the covers and held Mugs close, relishing in the warmth. It wasn't long until they were both passed out, a mess of tangled limbs.

It was the best sleep Cuphead had gotten in months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that night, the two were back to being at each other's sides. Of course, no one really noticed just how close the two had become; the constant touches, interlacing fingers and overly affectionate nature they treated each other with had become natural to them over time, slowly integrated until no one batted an eye when they did something that pushed the boundaries. 

Of course, that only applied to most people.

Cuphead knew that their elder was watching them, eyes cautious when the two acted a bit closer than they should. He had yet to say anything, most likely waiting until he had definitive proof, but the tension that had been created only eased when one of them was gone.

This day was no different; Elder Kettle had informed them that he was taking a trip to Isle Three for the day, as he managed to snag himself a ticket to Sally Stageplay's newest show. As he prepared to head out, both boys waved him off from the door.

"Have fun, Elder! And don't forget to tell us about how it went!" 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Cups gets his chores done too."

"Hey!" 

Elder Kettle chuckled and gave a final wave before heading out. Cuphead closed the door, and after clicking the lock into place and waiting a moment, he turned to his brother. He went to speak, but was cut off by a quick peck to the lips. 

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that all day." Mugman admitted as he pulled away, a small smile on his face. The red cup just chuckled before returning the affectionate gesture.

"I'm glad that geezer finally gave us a day to just relax together, he's been on my ass a lot lately." Cuphead lamented, interlocking their hands. "Now, let's get those chores outta the way before we forget."

The two boys made their way through the house, knocking each chore off the list together. By the time they'd reached their final one, that being the dishes, the house was already looking rather spiffy. Of course, they kept getting distracted by each other; a quick kiss here, a playful grope or squeeze there, anything to relish in their time alone. As the two scrubbed the remnants of last night's meal from the plates and bowls, Cuphead found himself more relaxed than he'd been in awhile. He had to admit, this type of domestic lifestyle seemed much more enticing with Mugman in it. If it weren't for a few... complications, he could almost imagine this as their future.

The young cup was startled out of his thoughts by a bubbly mass that had been wiped onto his face. He turned to look at his brother, who was trying his best to keep a neutral face, but failing miserably if the barely-restrained giggling was anything to go by. "Oh Mugsy~" he said in a singsong voice, making the other giggle more. "You better run before I... get you!" 

He leaped at the other with a playful growl, causing him to finally burst out laughing and scramble away. They darted around the house after each other until Cuphead finally managed to catch him in the livingroom. Mugs had retreated to the couch in a fit of laughter, trying to bury himself underneath the warm throw blankets and pillows they'd tossed there earlier. 

Cups gave a victorious grin as he leapt onto his sibling before beginning to run his fingers along his sides, the featherlight touches causing the poor mug to squirm underneath him and increase his giddy laughter. "O-Okay, uncle! Uncle! M-My sides can't take this!" he said between breaths, trying and failing to shove the other off. Cuphead decided to spare him... for now. He drew his hands back and them up as a gesture of peace, though he couldn't help the snicker that left him.

"Heh, fine, but only 'cause you're too damn cute when you're all flushed." he teased as he leaned back slightly, trying to catch his breath. It wasn't until then did he realize the... comprimising situation they were in. In his attempt to mess with his brother, Cuphead had straddled his waist to hold him down, and judging by how red Mugman was becoming, he realized too. 

"Cups?" he asked, his voice soft and shy and embarrassed. "I think you're, uh... poking me?" 

It was Cuphead's turn to flush as he realized he was half-hard. He nearly pulled off his sibling out of habit until he realized that they had the house to themselves. Sure, it was starting to get late, but...

"Cuppy? What're you-!" He gave a soft whine as Cuphead rolled his hips against his clothed cunt, the way his face contorted causing all the blood in the boy's body to rush to his dick.

"F-Fuck," Cups cursed, biting his lip as he continued to rut against the other. "Mugs, can I? Pleeeease?" he begged, drawing out the last word as well as his thrust. His brother turned his head slightly, avoiding eye contact as he nodded.

Without hesitation, the older brother shuffled off and began eagerly tugging both their pants off until he was staring down Mugman's soft pussy. Cups licked his lips and gave his hard-on a few strokes now that it was free, using the other hand to spread open his brother's wet entrance. Mugs gave a soft whine at the attention and unconciously lifted his hips in search of more pressure.

"Eager, aren't we?" Cups said with a playful smirk. "Lucky for you, so am I." He drew his hand away from his sibling's soft hole and replaced it with the tip of his cock, rubbing it between the others folds and making Mugman mewl. Slowly, teasingly, he sunk into the wet heat until he was fully hilted before he gave a soft 'fuck!' under his breath. Mugs was so damn tight! How long had it been since the two got to enjoy themselves like this? Too long, he decided. 

"Cups, p-please..." Mugman begged, rolling his hips and making the cup snap out of his thoughts. His brother looked so lewd like this, face flushed and eagerly grinding against him. "please fuck me raw, I-I need it." 

Well. There went his self-control.

Without warning, Cuphead bent Mugman so he was practically folded onto himself and began to mercilessly pound into him, drinking in the high-pitched cries of pleasure he got in response. "Such a good boy~" he cooed, noting how tightly his cock was squeezed in response. "Do you like that? Do you like being a good, slutty little boy for me?"

Mugman could only nod his head rapidly, tears streaming down his face and lewd moans escaping his throat. "O-Only for you, big bro- mmph!" Cuphead grinned as a particularly deep thrust cut him off.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I filled you up then, hm? Or is that what you want?" Mugs made a weak noise of protest, but the way he clenched around him and the lack of a safeword revealed everything. Cuphead leaned closer until the rims of their heads clinked together with every thrust, a smirk on his face. "Such a naughty boy, wanted to get pumped full of big brother's cum. Well, if you want it so bad..." Cuphead slowly pulled out and sat up before patting his lap invitingly, "Then come get it."

Mugs whined softly, clearly displeased at the lack of stimulation, before he crawled over to him and positioned himself so he was facing Cups. He rolled his hips until the head of the other's swollen member finally slid back into his wet folds and eagerly sunk down on it with a soft mewl. Cuphead leaned back and drank in the sight of his sweet, 'innocent' little brother bouncing on his cock, trying to milk him with every squeeze. How did he get away with being so cute but so slutty? 

It wasn't long until a familiar warm coil started rapidly building inside Cuphead. With a growl, he roughly grabbed onto Mugman's hips and began pounding into him, the wet slaps and moans filling the air. "M-Mugs, I'm gonn- fuck!" One tight squeeze later and his coming, thick spurts painting his mewling brother's insides white. Once his hips finally stilled, Mugman slumped forward and nestled his head in the crook of his neck, letting out a shaky yet contented sigh. 

"I-I'm not gonna lie, I really needed that." Mugs admitted.

"Same. Though, uh... I can kinda feel ya leaking down my leg." Cuphead said with a chuckle, watching how Mugman's face flushed at that.

"Just gimme a moment, can't feel my legs." Cups let out a full bellow at that, wrapping an arm around the tired mug before they fell into a quiet lull. He adored this type of closeness, being able to feel every twitch and heartbeat that his brother gave. They were so lost in the hazy post-orgasmic veil draped over them that neither heard the click of the doorknob being opened. It wasn't until a familiar voice hit their ears did they both realize just how badly they screwed up.

"Boys?" Elder Kettle said in a waivering tone as he entered, as if unsure of what he was seeing. Cups felt his brother go stiff with fear, clutching onto him as the sound of the cane clacking came closer. Then, both gave a strangled yelp as Mugman was yanked off him by the collar of the blue boy's turtleneck, causing cum to leak down his legs and onto the floor. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

Cuphead paled and instinctively reached for his now-teary brother. "E-Elder, please-"

Twack!

The red cup fell back onto the couch with a cry, dazed and holding the right side of his head. His fingers grazed upon the jagged cracks that had formed and up to the large chip now on his rim. Did he just...?

"I knew I should've shipped you off the moment I suspected you were doing... *this*. I won't make the same mistake twice though." 

"Kettle, please!" Mugman cried, trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp to check on his brother. Cuphead could only watch, dazed as his elder dragged off the blue boy towards the bathroom. He returned with a suitcase in hand before tossing the empty luggage at his feet.

"You have thirty minutes. Don't let me see your face around this house again, or I will take it to the police." Elder Kettle's voice shook slightly, but before the red cup could reply, he was gone. 

Cuphead stared at the suitcase at his feet, trying to process what was going on. Was... Was he being kicked out? Sure, he was old enough to live by himself, but the thought of leaving behind the only home he'd known terrified him. And his brother... He couldn't just leave him here after this! 

On shaky feet, he stood to shuffle his shorts back on and clutched the suitcase's handle before heading down the hall. He peeked towards where the bathroom was, but he could see the elder leaning against the wall, presumably waiting for Mugman to finish and to keep him away. With no other real choice, he headed upstairs to their shared bedroom and hesitantly began packing. His clothing came first, then small necessities like the money he'd been saving. Last came his more personal items; a pearl they had found out near Cala Maria's territory, the heart charm he bought from Porkrind's shop, photos of him and Mugman. 

After he had stuffed what he could into the small case, he dug around for some paper and ink. He wouldn't trust Elder Kettle to tell Mugs the real reason he was leaving, so after successfully finding some, he hurriedly scribbled a quick note before tucking it under Mugman's pillow. After a moment, he remembered something and dug out two bracelets from his pocket. They were both made of cheap plastic, one bore red beads interspersed with black spades and the other blue with diamond shapes. He knew Mugman loved little trinkets like this and had caught him eying them last time they were at nearby arcade they frequented together, so he had won them a few days ago by himself. He had meant to give one to his brother today as a gift, but had forgotten.

With a shaky breath, he placed the red bracelet under the pillow alongside his note before darting out of the room and to the kitchen. After gathering the few food items that he could shove into his pockets, he took off, refusing to look back. 

"I'll be back for you before you know it, I promise. No one will seperate us again."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead upholds his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for giving this overly indulgent fic a read! It's been awhile since I've just let myself write whatever, so I'm glad you guys enjoy it so far! 👉👈
> 
> As a quick warning, I've been workshopping some ideas on how I'm wanting this to go and while this chapter doesn't have anything crazy, some of the later ones may deal with stuff like noncon and gore, so please check the tags when they update! I'll put warnings at the beginning of each chapter as needed with a brief summary of the chapter at the end. 
> 
> Anyway, lets go!

**Several years later...**

Mugman awoke to the feeling of a cold gust of wind slapping him in the face and shot upwards in bed. Wide-eyed, he looked about before his gaze settled on the window, which was cracked open. Right, he had opened it last night because he was overheating and had fallen asleep before he could latch it shut again. With a groan, he swung his lanky legs over the edge of the bed before getting up and searching out something warm to wear. 

After settling on a plain black sweater and a set of thick dark blue pants, he pawed around his dresser drawer before retrieving a red beaded bracelet and slipping it on. After a moment, he tucked it so it was hidden by his sleeves. _No sense in riling up Elder Kettle this early_ , he reminded himself as he headed downstairs. He could feel himself relax slightly as the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee wafted towards him the closer he got. As expected, Elder Kettle was manning the stove, humming a tune Mugs could only faintly remember while he piled more breakfast foods onto their respective plates. 

"Good morning, Mugman!" the kettle piped up as the blue mug approached him before nodding his head towards the platters of bacon and pancakes. "Go ahead and make a plate, I already got your coffee made on the table."

"Thanks." Mugman replied, still tired but gratefully piling a plate full of food before settling into his usual spot at the table. A steaming cup of joe rested near him, which he took a quick sip of before wincing. Way too sweet. Still, he continued to drink it as he watched the elder continue to pile more food onto the platters. "You're making quite a bit there, are we expecting company today?"

"Miss Hilda Berg is supposed to be coming by soon," he responded as he finished using up the last of the batter. "She actually wanted to talk to you about a position she has open at the observatory. A young man like you should be perfect for the job-" Mugman decided to tune out his elder after that, having heard enough. He was always trying to get the blue mug to get out more, whether it be to hang out with friends or to get a job, but Mugs didn't have any interest in it. He simply sat there, quietly munching on his breakfast and nodding occasionally to sate his elder until a loud series of knocks sounded from the entrance. "Speak of the devil! Go ahead and let her in, Mugs, I'm almost done here." 

Mugman slipped from his chair and headed towards the livingroom, yelling out a quick "Coming!" as he made his way to the door. As he opened it up, he gave his usual greeting, only to stop upon seeing what, or rather who, was outside. 

Standing just a foot in front of him was a well-dressed man with a porcelian cup for a head and a familiar face that lit up upon seeing him. Two red-striped horns poked out of the inside of his head like goat horns, his thin tail whipped back and forth like an excited dog while the sharp spade-shaped tip cut at the nearby grass. A large crack on the right of his face twisted around and curled just under his eye, and the moment he spoke there was no denying who it was. 

"Mugsy!" Cuphead cried, darting forward and hugging his brother tightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long!" 

Mugman froze, taking a moment to process what was going on. He peered down at the slightly shorter cup, who grinned back up at him. Before he could speak, he was let go and Cuphead slipped inside. "Wow, you guys really haven't done much with the place since I left, huh?" he commented to the speechless Mugman behind him.

"...C-Cups? Is it really you?" he managed to choke out, catching the cup's attention and making him turn towards him. "What happened to you...?"

"Of course, silly! I told you I'd be back, it just... took a bit longer to expected." He gazed off to the side at that, his smiling slipping slightly before he perked back up. "I'll fill you in later, but I'm afraid this little visit isn't just for catching up." 

"Mugman?" Elder's voice called from the kitchen, making Cuphead snap towards the noise. "Whose there? Did Hilda bring someone with her? I think I might have enough for another person here." 

"N-Not exactly." Mugman stuttered out, watching as his brother strode into the kitchen with a dark glint in his eyes and his tail lashing about before following after. 

"Aw, you didn't make anything for me?" Cuphead teased as he entered, a grin forming as Elder Kettle froze and slowly turned towards him. "I'd say I'm heartbroken, but that would be a lie." While the elder gawked at him, he took it upon himself to get comfy in the chair next to Mugman's seat before motioning for both of them to sit. "Now c'mon, I don't have all day. You're not the only contracter I have to deal with today, old man." 

_Contracter...?_

Elder Kettle shot the red cup a glare before he clicked the stove off and took a seat at the table, sitting across from him. Mugs joined the two after a moment, glancing between them. While their elder radiated anger mixed with an almost solemn feeling, Cuphead seemed to be taking it all in stride. Mugman watched as he snapped his fingers, which summoned a scroll of parchment that he unravelled. In a playful lilt, Cups read aloud, "Elder Kettle, in exchange for a total of 500 coins as well as a protection ward for your home and charge, you agreed to sign over your soul. I've been sent to collect both your contract and soul on behalf of the Devil, whether by force or peacefully."

Mugman paled and looked towards his elder with confusion in his eyes. That explained the sudden increase in food in the house and the gifts he was now sure were much more expensive than he was lead to believe, but why? They'd been fine on funds not long ago, or at least he thought they had been. His heart sunk at the realization.Was that why Elder kept trying to get him some form of job...? 

"I see you still haven't learned how to keep your nose out of trouble," Elder stated curtly, "if you being another one of the Devil's lackeys is any sign." Mugs didn't miss the way Cups grit his teeth, trying to keep his aloof facade. "Or to listen to your elders. I thought I told you not to come back here, Cuphead." 

"Can't say I'm too happy to be here myself, but I'm here on the Devil's orders. Pretty sure he outranks ol' Honeybosom-or-whatever and her little police force." The red cup's eyes narrowed. "Now, the contract?" 

"Like hell I'm giving it to you. Tell your boss to send some other imp my way and be gone." At that, Cuphead let his playful and aloof act slip and pushed himself up roughly from his chair, hands slamming into the table and flames starting to flicker from his head. Both Mugs and the kettle jumped slightly at that.

"I see you've chosen force." he stated, the upbeat tone giving way to something much more malicious before lifting his hand up, in a fingergun. The tips of his fingers glowed a dark red, reflecting off him and Elder Kettle, who paled at the sight. "Well, can't say that I didn't try."

"W-Wait!" Mugs shouted, shooting up from his seat before he could think. "I'd like to make a contract!" That seemed to catch Cuphead's attention, his fingertips and flames flickering out. "You can do that, right Cuppy?" he asked in a slightly softer voice, watching his brother's rage soften at the nickname.

"Just what do yo-"

"Shut it, you rusted geezer!" Cups snapped before focusing on Mugs with a gaze that was filled with intrigue and barely-restrained giddiness. "Why yes, I can. It's one of the perks of being a high-ranking demon. What exactly would you offer though?" 

"Pardon Elder Kettle's contract," he stated, "and you can have both me and my soul." 

Cuphead grinned, all sharp canines (was that a gold tooth?) and before Elder Kettle could butt in he snapped his fingers again. In a puff of smoke, a contract appeared on the table in front of Mugs, its edges singed and burnt. It was quickly joined by a writing quill and bottle of ink that appeared on the table next to it. Wait, where had his- oh. The plate of food he had been working on was now in front of Cuphead, along with his coffee. "Deal. Sign and we'll be on our way, Mugsy." He picked up a slice of bacon and gave it a curious sniff before popping it into his mouth. "Mmm~" he purred, "I missed this kinda home-cooking. Much better than bar food." 

The blue mug glanced over at Elder Kettle, who was intently watching his brother with furrowed brows. As if noticing that Mugs was staring him, he shot his gaze over to him, eyes warning him of what would happen if he went through with this. Mugman gulped and went back to read over the contract. 

Was he really doing this? He'd promised not to get involved with anything related to that damned casino, but... he'd be lying if he said he was happy here. Plus, it was Cuphead! Sure, he might look and act a bit strange now, but it was still him; after all, he did come back! His thoughts flicked back to that almost manic glint in his brother's eyes from earlier, but he quickly brushed it off. They... They could work on that. Together.

With shaking hands, Mugman dipped the quill in ink and signed his name on the contract.

The moment he pulled his hand away, the parchment burst into flames and was quickly lapped up by the fire, leaving the trio in silence. Cuphead popped another piece of bacon into his mouth before standing up, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mugs. Now, let's get your things and head out, I only have an hour or so until I need to collect some other chump's contract and I'd like to get you settled before that." Quietly, Mugs nodded and stood, avoiding eye contact with Elder Kettle as he made his way towards his room to pack, Cups trailing behind him.

"S-So Cups," he started as he tugged a luggage case from underneath his bed and unzipped it, revealing several outfits already neatly folded and tucked away inside, "where are we going exactly? You were talking about getting me 'settled' somewhere earlier." 

"Well, I can't exactly slip you into the casino without informing the boss, and that's going to take awhile, so I figured I'll just get you a place." he stated simply, watching Mugs rummage through his drawers and pack the contents away. "There's this nice lil place next to the beach on Isle 3 that I've been eyeing for awhile, but haven't bothered to get yet. Didn't feel like spending the extra cash on a place just for me when I got a room already, but I think this is a good enough reason to." 

Mugs looked up in confusion. "I didn't know there were rentals on Isle 3." 

"There aren't!" Cups chirped. "It's a house, albeit not the largest one, but it'll suffice for now. I think I have enough on me to get the deed, some food and move you in before I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Mugman nearly dropped the photo he had plucked off the dresser and sputtered. "A-A house?! How do you even have that much on you?!" He turned towards his brother, who looked merely grinned.

"I just brought a few extra coins incase I needed 'em, that's all." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Mugs could only look up at him in shock before shaking his head, a warm laugh coming from him. 

"You definately have some explaining to do later, Cupsy." he said in a fond tone as the last of his possessions were tucked away before he stood up, gripping the luggage's handle and facing his brother. "Should we let Elder know we're leaving, or...?"

Cups shrugged. "I mean, I personally don't want to, but it's up to you. I'd probably wait outside if you do, I'm not in the mood to spat anymore with the geezer." 

Mugman sighed and nodded in agreement; he really didn't want a repeat of earlier. He padded out of the room, turning to scan the room one last time for anything he may of missed before sighing. "Y'know, it's gonna be weird not living here anymore," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice before he turned towards Cups with a nervous smile. "but I think it might be for the best." Leaning down slightly, he pecked Cuphead on the cheek. "Thanks for coming back for me, Cuppy." 

A bright flush lit up the demonic cup's face as Mugs began to head towards the main hall before looking back at him. "You coming, slowpoke?" he teased. He watched as his brother shook himself out of his stupor before bounding after him, a genuine smile on his face. The blue mug didn't miss his elder peeking around the hall at them as they left, eyes furrowed and unreadable, and he couldn't help but hope the old kettle didn't hate him too much for this. 

* * *

"Hey, sorry about snatching your breakfast by the way," Cuphead said as they began down the worn path towards Isle 3, "it's been ages since I've had some good food or company. Mind if I treat you to some lunch when I get back?" 

"I'd love that." Mugman said as he caught Cup's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, watching as his brother grew bright red. They stayed like that for awhile, simply strolling by familiar sights holding each other's hands and talking about days gone by. As they reached Isle 2, Cuphead pulled up his sleeve to check his watch before groaning. "What's up?" Mugs asked as they made their way through the main park area, watching him.

"I'm not gonna have time to get that damned place and snatch the old coot's contract." he huffed as he untangled their hands and began digging around in his chest pocket. "Might have an idea though. C'mon, where are you ya little- aha!" The blue mug watched curiously as Cups dug out a playing card with the ace of spades emblazoned on it and let it fall to the ground before he snapped his fingers. Mugman yelped as the card was suddenly engulfed in smoke like it'd been lit on fire and jumped back, squinting his eyes as what appeared to be a small imp emerged from it. It didn't look much different from the ones that they'd seen in their fight with the Devil, save for the spade-shaped tailtip and its left horn missing its point. The moment it saw him it cocked its head in confusion, but snapped towards Cups as he spoke.

"Alright big guy, would you be alright taking care of something for me?" he asked, to which the imp nodded eagerly. "If you can go take care of ol' Hornswaggle for me, I'll get you a nice, comfy spot set up our new place and some of those sodas you like. You remember where she's at, right?" It made an odd, chittering noise that Mugman couldn't understand, but Cups just nodded. "Yup, no more being stuck at the casino for us buddy!" It pointed a claw at the blue mug and chittered again questioningly. "That's Mugsy, he'll be staying with us. I'll properly introduce you two later when we're not on a time limit. Now, go get that contract and meet back with us at Isle 3, got it?" With an affirmative noise, the small demon took off towards the mountains behind Grimm's castle.

Mugs watched in dumbfounded awe as the creature soon disappeared from sight before flicking his gaze back to Cups, who gently picked the lightly-charred ace from the ground and tucked it back into his coat pocket. "Hey Cups?" he asked, getting his attention. "What the actual fuck did you just do?" 

"S'just Eddy, he helps out with getting stuff done when I'm busy. Or too drunk to move." he said casually before continuing on their path. "The boss gave him to me as a servant, but I just let him do his own thing until I need him. Helps he's pretty capable too." 

"...We are having a talk once we get to settle down." Mugs stated as he followed after him, curiosity and confusion clear in his voice. 

"Of course, silly!" Cuphead chirped as he caught up, skiving his hands in his pockets. "Now let's get this taken care of so we can get some grub."

* * *

Mugman practically collapsed onto the couch with a dramatic sigh as they made their way inside the sparsely-furnished home, quickly sprawling out on it. The demonic cup gave his straw a flick as he passed by into the kitchen, getting a weak swipe in response. It was... a tiring day, to say the least. 

Not long after they left Eddy to his devices, the duo had to track down the elusive owner of their desired home, who ended up being a very shy bat lady that had hidden in the next house over to rest. Of course, they didn't find this out until after traipsing around the entirety of Isle 3 looking for her. She seemed a bit fazed by the appearance of the demonic cup judging by her stuttering and reluctance to talk about any form of business, but quickly changed her tune after he let a heavy sack of coins drop onto the table. They ended up leaving with the deed in one hand and a pair of keys in the other. 

After that was an attempt to furnish the place so they weren't sitting on the bare planks. After the ordeal that was finding the bat, they settled on picking up a fold-out couch, a small TV, and some bedding for both them and Eddy. A quick trip back to deposit the furniture off and they were off again to grab a quick snack, as well as the six-pack of sodas for the imp. They debated on getting more, but a jeering customer who seemed to know Cuphead ended up cutting their trip short. Mugs ended up having to drag both their purchases and his seething brother out while apologizing to the rather sweet grocer. 

Now in the warm interior of their house, Mugman was finally able to shrug off his sweater and relax. It'd been awhile since he'd felt comfortable enough to lounge around openly without any form of shirt, but between his aching feet and the knowledge that it was just Cups and him around, he simply sunk into the cushions and closed his eyes. 

Mugs could hear his brother approach, but when he made no other sound upon reaching him he cracked an eye open. He could feel his face flush when he realized Cuphead was leaned over him slightly, staring at the two somewhat jagged scars on his chest with an awed expression. "What?" he huffed, though there was no bite to his words. 

"Sorry, just... I remember how much you wanted this when we were younger, so getting to see you finally got it just makes me happy." he admitted, making Mugs flush harder. Then, a playful smirk stretched across his face. "I bet you're glad that's off your chest now, hu-!" Cuphead staggered back with a laugh as a pillow was launched directly into his face, the sheer force almost making him topple over.

"That was awful and you know it!" Mugman yelled, though his tone was more playful than anything and he had to fight back a snort.

"What? Do my puns not tit-illate you anymore?" the demonic cup asked, ducking in time to avoid the next pillow and watch it thump into the wall behind him. 

"Shut up and get over here before I whack you with my straw." Mugman said as he sat up to give his brother a place to sit. Cuphead plopped onto the couch next to him and, after a moment, leaned against him. 

They sat in silence for a moment, the events of the day slowly trickling back and leaving Mugman struggling to speak. What should he say? He glanced over to properly take in his brother. He definately still had that same cocky and playful attitude from their childhood, though it felt a bit more intense and malicious at times. The tail swishing behind him definately gave him a bit more insight on how the red cup was actually feeling, but his demonic features admittedly threw him off. It was strange to see such a warped version of his sibling return to him after longing to see him for years. The feeling of a set of claws gingerly tracing shapes into his arm made him snap out of his headspace and look over at Cups, who was staring back with his head cocked. 

"Hey, you okay up there?" he asked in a joking tone, but the worry was abundantly apparent in his eyes. "I didn't go too far, did I?" 

"No, no, it's just..." Mugs sighed before shifting to look at his brother better, taking his gloved hand into his own. "I think I'd like to talk. What... What exactly did you do while you were gone?" 

Cuphead visibly flinched at his words and looked away. Sharp teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as he seemed to think over what he was going to say before he finally let out a deep breath. "Fine. I guess I do owe you an explanation for showing up like, well... this." 

"And you promised me too." 

"I know, I know."

Cuphead took in a deep breath, doing his best to prep himself before letting it out slowly. 

"So, it all started after I had to leave..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop in at my twitter and bug me, I'm in desperate need of some cupcest peeps to follow.
> 
> @yourlocalshuck


End file.
